stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Garnet/Galeria
Poses= PilotGarnet2.png.png|Garnet no Piloto YoungGranada.png|Garnet antigamente Novo Design da Garnet.png|Novo Design da Garnet. Garnet-0.png|Antigo Design da Garnet. Garnet (La Fiesta en La Playa).png|Garnet em sua roupa de praia. Jacket Garnet Redo.png|Garnet com sua jaqueta no ano novo. Garnet (Demasiados Cumpleaños).png|Garnet com a roupa de aniversário. Garnet (Sin Anteojos).png|Garnet sem seus óculos. Garnet a Distancia.png|Garnet em O Universo de Garnet GolfPants.png|Garnet com as calças de golf de Greg, em O Quarto de Rose GarnetSitcomredo.png|Garnet em Preto e Branco, em Chille Tid Garnet_-_Old_Timey_Clothes.png|Garnet na fotografia, em Tantos Aniversários Garnet_(Primeiro_Design).png|Primeira vestimenta de Garnet em A Resposta garnet ataque ao prisma.png|Garnet no jogo Ataque ao Prisma |-| Paleta de Cores = Garnet kindergarten palette.png|Efeito do Jardim de Infância Garnet darkness palette.png|Efeito da escuridão Garnet night palette.png|Efeito da noite Garnet twilight palette.png|Efeito crepúsculo Garnet_Amethyst_Palette.png|Efeito Quarto de Ametista Garnet-.png|Efeito da Sala Subterrânea do Jardim de Infância |-| Cenas = Garnet!!!.png GranadaPilot.png O_Brilho_da_Pedra_057.jpg O_Brilho_da_Pedra_055.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 056.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 058.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 059.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 060.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 061.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 062.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 081.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 082.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 083.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 084.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 085.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 086.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 087.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 098.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 109.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 110.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 116.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 125.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 126.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 127.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 136.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 137.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 139.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 140.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 141.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 142.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 147.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 150.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 151.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 155.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 156.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 204.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 205.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 206.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 207.jpg O_Brilho_da_Pedra_208.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 216.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 217.jpg O_Brilho_da_Pedra_218.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 219.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 220.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 221.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 227.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 235.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 236.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 237.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 247.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 248.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 260.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 262.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 263.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 264.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 267.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 273.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 284.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 288.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 289.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 292.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 297.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 298.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 299.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 301.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 303.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 304.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 312.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 318.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 326.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 327.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 329.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 330.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 369.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 370.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 371.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 381.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 394.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 395.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 397.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 399.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 404.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 405.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 406.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 407.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 416.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 417.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 418.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 419.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 420.jpg O Brilho da Pedra 421.jpg Cannon12.jpg Cannon14.jpg Cannon15.jpg Cannon17.jpg Cannon19.jpg Cannon33.jpg Cannon35.png Cannon37.jpg Cannon43.jpg Garnet kick.png Garnet_e_Pérola.png Galeria Café da Manhã00030.png Galeria Café da Manhã00031.png Galeria Café da Manhã00033.png Galeria Café da Manhã00037.png Galeria Café da Manhã00039.png Galeria Café da Manhã00040.png Galeria Café da Manhã00041.png Galeria Café da Manhã00042.png Galeria Café da Manhã00044.png Galeria Café da Manhã00045.png Galeria Café da Manhã00046.png Galeria Café da Manhã00048.png Galeria Café da Manhã00051.png La Mujer Gigante-048.jpg La Mujer Gigante-049.jpg La Mujer Gigante-050.jpg La Mujer Gigante-051.jpg La Mujer Gigante-052.jpg La Mujer Gigante-053.jpg La Mujer Gigante-054.jpg La Mujer Gigante-055.jpg La Mujer Gigante-057.jpg La Mujer Gigante-058.jpg La Mujer Gigante-059.jpg La Mujer Gigante-060.jpg La Mujer Gigante-061.jpg La Mujer Gigante-062.jpg La Mujer Gigante-063.jpg La Mujer Gigante-064.jpg GaleriaAmigoMonstro00004.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00008.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00018.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00032.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00033.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00034.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00035.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00036.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00037.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00038.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00039.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00040.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00041.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00042.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00043.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00101.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00104.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00105.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00106.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00112.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00115.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00118.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00120.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00122.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00123.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00124.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00125.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00125.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00127.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00129.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00129.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00136.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00141.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00143.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00144.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00145.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00213.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00222.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00225.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00247.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00248.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00251.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00255.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00261.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00262.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00263.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00264.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00265.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00266.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00267.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00268.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00269.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00271.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00273.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00274.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00275.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00276.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00277.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00278.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00286.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00292.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00296.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00297.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00299.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00301.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00312.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00313.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00314.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00319.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00320.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00321.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00322.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00323.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00326.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00327.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00328.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00332.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00334.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00335.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00336.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00352.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00358.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00359.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00360.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00362.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00365.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00366.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00367.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00368.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00408.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00409.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00429.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00432.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00435.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00436.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00437.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00438.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00439.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00440.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00441.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00446.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00448.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00450.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00452.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00457.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00458.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00462.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00463.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00464.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00465.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00467.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00473.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00474.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00475.png GaleriaAmigoMonstro00476.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.33.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.34.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.34.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.58.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.58.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 11.00.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 11.00.18 AM.png Garnet2002.png Garnet2003.png Garnet image3 (1).png Garnet_e_Pérola_sorrindo.png Garneeee.png Garnet Van.png F16hP4i.png GaleriaGemOceano00155.png Garnet e Ametista Stevens.png Garnet vs Jasper.png Garnet vs Jasper 2.PNG GarnetStronger.png Garnet200.png Garnet2001.png Garnet2002.png Garnet2003.png Serious.Steven.3.jpg SeriousStevenClip01 (1).png SeriousStevenClip03.png SeriousStevenClip04.png SeriousStevenClip05.png SeriousStevenClip07.png SeriousStevenClip08.png SeriousStevenClip09.png SeriousStevenClip13.png lcsnap-2014-02-05-19h22m37s200.png 3 Diamond.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-05-19h22m45s34.png SeriousStevenClip15.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-06-08h31m25s234.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-06-08h25m21s165.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-06-08h26m02s58.png Serious Steven (25).png ArcadeManiaPreview02.png ArcadeManiaPreview03.png ArcadeManiaPreview08.png ArcadeManiaPreview09.png ArcadeManiaPreview11.png ArcadeManiaPreview12.png ArcadeManiaPreview13.png ArcadeManiaPreview14.png ArcadeManiaPreview15.png SteventheSwordFighter03.png SteventheSwordFighter05.png SteventheSwordFighter07.png SteventheSwordFighter10.png Lonely Blade Movie.png SteventheSwordFighter11.png SteventheSwordFighter15.png SteventheSwordFighter17.png GemsSurprised1.jpg Steven It's Gonna Be Ok.jpg This Kind Of Thing Happens All The Time.png Cute Cloud Amethyst.png What happened to your room....PNG I don't even wanna know....PNG Old poses.jpg Conniewithgems.JPG Approvinggarnet.JPG Heybrogarnet.png garnetanimada1234.png GarnetSaindoDagua.png Reformed.png GarnetNeed.png Libertador25.png Libertador26.png Libertador27.png Libertador28.png Libertador29.png Libertador30.png Libertador31.png Re23.png Re25.png Re26.png Re30.png Kitgalery.png KeepingTogether.png Re38.png Re34.png Tumblr_nmnlowP0Cc1unaehxo1_1280.png|Garnet em Uma História Para Steven WNTT48.png WNTT49.png WNTT51.png WNTT54.png WNTT59.png WNTT65.png WNTT66.png WNTT67.png WNTT81.png WNTT87.png WNTT91.png WNTT108.png WNTT113.png WNTT114.png WNTT115.png WNTT122.png WNTT123.png WNTT124.png |-| Transformações = GiantHands.png|Garnet com seus braços transformados. GarnetcomoSteven.png|Garnet transformada em Steven. Categoria:Galerias Categoria:Galerias de Personagens Categoria:Galerias de Gems Categoria:Galerias de Fusões Categoria:Galerias em Manutenção